Stripped
by BlackDragonFury
Summary: VKK - Goku works in a seedy bar and Vegeta feels he should help him become a better person. But what happens when some people will do whatever it takes to keep him there? Warning : Yaoi
1. Shadow Man

Disclaimer: As usual i DONT own any Dragonball Z characters mentioned or anything else along that line....just my own character Alyssa and my lovely Yaoi filled fics ^_^  
  
Me: Hey guys!! This is a new fic i'm starting. Dont worry. i'll finish Kiss From A Rose and Summer Breeze soon. I've just kinda lost my muse for them at the mo and this idea came to me the other day. So i decided to start this and see where it goes. Hope you enjoy ^_^  
  
Alyssa: Buh..but..what about me?? and Veggie? and Goku - chan? : (  
  
Me: Dont worry, your story will be done soon : ) i just...dont know when   
  
Alyssa: Gah! *face faults*  
  
Me: Anyway onto the Summary!!  
  
Summary: Goku works in a male strip bar. Vegeta feels for him and wants to take him away from all the shit in his life. But a few people arent happy with what Vegeta's decided to do. And they want Goku to stay.....no matter what it takes.....  
  
Warning: Yaoi based. Some swearing and lemony goodness in some parts. Reference to drugs.   
  
Alyssa: Well try and get this done you've gotta be at work in an hour and fifteen minutes and it takes you nearly two days to write half a page.  
  
Me: Ack! *face faults* just start the story.  
  
Alyssa: o_0 OK!!  
  
Me: *groans..mumbles under breath*  
  
Alyssa: and now for Chapter the first!!  
  
Me:.....Chapter the First?  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
Vegeta stared at the doors of the club from across the street. He shoved his hands deeper into his jacket pockets, pulling the black leather tighter round his body. Quickly, he crossed over, as it began to lightly snow over the city. He nodded to the bouncers who stood in front of the doorway, who nodded back and opened the double doors for him. He made his way inside, walking down the black corridor, which was dimly lit, his boots making a clacking noise on the polished floor. He heard whoops and yells over the loud music that could be heard thumping out its rythem. He pushed a hand through his flame like black hair, smoothing out any stray hairs. He entered the main room, the brght lights a now common sight to him, the familiar shouts and jests making themselves known, waitresses making their way towards tables and the bar. He went towards his usual seat, making his way through the crowd and pushing past anyone who wouldnt move. He sat down in the dark corner, on the left side of the main stage, where he coudnt be seen by lights or eyes unless he made himself known. A waitress strutted over to his table, wiggling her hips slightly as she walked.   
  
"Hey there handsome, you wantin' the usual? Or you looking for somethig new?", she said, batting her eyelashes at the Ouji and winking  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Dont try it on Sandy, like ive said before, all i'd ever want from you is a drink", he said glancing up at the scantily clad waitress.  
  
Sandy pouted and shifted her weight onto her right hip. "And why not handsome? You know i'd do ANYTHING for you"  
  
Vegeta eyed the waitress up and down, taking in her mini golden skirt and her gold and black boob tube (which was hanging consderably low), her curly platinum blonde hair and her stiletto black heels. She was in her mid thirties to forties but unfortunately wasnt ageing with grace.  
  
"Lets just say you'd have to be male....and not of you species", he said with a smirk.  
  
Sandy chuckled, "Ay, otherwise you wouldnt be here would ya. Wonder which lucky hunk of man you got your beady eye set on then eh?".  
  
Vegeta growled and looked away. He was unwillingly to discuss this with a person such as Sandy. Or anyone for that matter.  
  
"Ahwell....till you change your mind...and tastes...i'll be right back with your drink handsome", Sandy said winking as she walked over to the bar, her cat's tail swinging behind her, and her cats ears flicking about at the sides of her head.  
  
Vegeta smirked. It wasnt everyday you found a easy going lass like Sandy, especially in a place like this, but Vegeta wasnt really eager to form a relationship with a ageing catatonian. Especially one like Sandy.   
  
A few minutes later she came back with his Budweiser and after a shy wink from the waitress and a small thank you from the Prince, Vegeta watched as the lights dimmed and the stage lit up, causing most of the club to run to the front of the stage, shouting and whooping.  
  
Vegeta looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:30. He sat back as music rose up from the speakers and a shadow of his obession appeared on stage. Suddenly the lights turned onto the shadow and Vegeta sucked in his breath as he saw the man who had captured his heart.  
  
"Kakkarotto"........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Wooooooooooohooooooo! Sorry peeps this first chappy is gonna be short and sweet 'coz i'm working but i hope this made a nice chrissy prezzie for you as it is christmas tomorrow!! ^_^  
  
Alyssa and Goku: *blowing party horns* FWEEEEEEEP!!! (in unison) yaaaaaay  
  
Vegeta: (groans)  
  
Me: Awww c'mon Veggie its Christmas!! Let Yourself Go!! *puts on a party hat*  
  
Vegeta: *glaring* no thank you, i'd rather not.  
  
Alyssa: *slides up to Veggie and hugs his arms* awwww pwease Veggie - kun? Just for me?? *puppy eyes*  
  
Vegeta: *blush line appears, eyes glaze over, goofy smile apears* Anything for yoooooou Aly - chan.  
  
Alyssa: *squeals* love you Veggie - kun! *runs off singing while Goku plops a party hat on Vegeta's head*  
  
Goku: Tis the season Veggie!!  
  
Vegeta: Waaaaaaah???  
  
Me: *blows party horn* well i got work tonight first = (  
  
Alyssa and Goku: awwwwwww *pull sympathetic faces while Vegeta gazes at Alyssa*  
  
Me: *sigh* but that dont matter coz it Christmas Tommorow!!!  
  
Alyssa and Goku: *cheer and dance in a circle as Vegeta rubs his eyes and shakes his head*  
  
Me: Anyway i got to go now.....so i'll leave you fellow readers and writers to review and tell me if its a good beginning. *down on knees* please review pleeeeeease???  
  
Vegeta: Hmph baka.  
  
Alyssa: Hey Veggie!  
  
Vegeta: *suspicious glance* yes?  
  
Alyssa: *produces miseltoe from behind back* Miseltoe!!  
  
Vegeta: *shrieks and runs over* *closes his eyes and leans forward*  
  
Alyssa: *giggles as Goku leans forward*  
  
Vegeta: *grabs hold of Goku's face and plants a massive kiss on his lips*  
  
Me: *Laughing as Alyssa looks on mortified*  
  
Vegeta: *stops and opens his eyes smiling* *colour drains from face when he see's Goku*  
  
Goku: *giggling* your a good kisser Veggie  
  
Vegeta: *shrieks and leaps away*  
  
Me: *busts a gut as Alyssa faints*  
  
Vegeta: *Looks over* Alyssa!! *runs over as Goku starts to blush*  
  
Me: *wipes tear from eye* oh....i'll finish this now, lest i cause more pain.....Merry Christmas!!  
  
Goku: *waves shyly and giggles* Merry Xmas!!  
  
Vegeta: *tentively* Alyssa........? 


	2. Goku the Gigolo

Disclaimer: Nope sorry dont own it or the characters .  
  
Me: Hey and welcome back to.....my bedroom!!  
  
Alyssa: Woop dee doo  
  
Goku: YAY!   
  
Me: Here's another chappy of Gigolo for you.....sorry the last one was so short...and had loadsa mistakes....  
  
Alyssa: Anything else?  
  
Me: Yes and i'm sorry i havnt updated my fics for a while.  
  
Vegeta: *smirk* Onna's been a busy bee   
  
Me: Actually i have, what with christmas and the new year.   
  
Goku: *nods* yeah, News Years Eve wasnt a special time for our lil lulu-chan was it?   
  
Me: That it wasnt Son -san *turns back to audience* on New Years Eve while working i suddenly came down with bad stomachness half an hour after the new year had passed.   
  
Vegeta: Bad stomachness?  
  
Alyssa: Hush!  
  
Vegeta: *turns away and sulks*  
  
Me: Anyway...apparently ive got a stomach ulcer and ive totally lost my technology folder.....which is means a whole terms work down the drain = (  
  
Goku: Aww poor lulu - chan *glomps onto me*  
  
Me: Argh! Son - san...oxygen...  
  
Goku: Ack Sorry!!  
  
Alyssa: ANYWAY...On with the fic!!  
  
Vegeta: Heres chappie 2!  
  
Alyssa: Hey thats mi....chappie 2??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
Goku stood in the middle of the stage, the lights burning into his skin and eyes. He hadnt been on the stage a few seconds and already he had a layer of sweat covering his body. The tight black PVC shorts barely covered his rump and the studded wristbands clung to his wrists, making his wrists sweat more than the rest of his body. His hair stuck out wildly and he stood posed for a few moments, till the pole appeared in the background and the cheesy erotic music began to play. He put a fake smile onto his face, trying to hide his clenched teeth and he closed his eyes. God, how he hated this music! Give him Metallica anyday, he thought to himself.   
  
Keeping the smile plastered to his face, he strutted over to the pole. He grabbed it with one hand and whipped his head around to face the audience. He turned his back towards the pole and slowly slid down it, his eyes scanning the crowd as he licked his lips. His body worked on autopilot while his mind went elsewhere. His eyes wandered around until they rested on the far left corner of the room. Hardly any light made it into the corner but he could make out the figure of a man sat down, his gaze focused on the stage. It took Goku a few seconds until he realised who it was. His lips turned up into a small smirk. It was the same guy who had been coming in for the past couple of months. He was known by nearly everyone but kept himself to himself. Goku stood up slowly, his back still pressed against the pole. Keeping his eyes on the small figure, he twisted and turned, writhed and wriggled away, sometimes using the pole as leverage, sometimes just doing small dances on the stage. His eyes never left those of the other man though. Goku's onyx eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness of the corner and he could make out the man's black flame like hair, his black leather jacket, the bottle that had not once left his hand or touched his lips since the moment Goku had stepped on the stage. The cheesy music suddenly ended and Goku flashed a pose, the smile stuck on his face as the men by the stage whistled and threw money at his feet. As the curtains slid shut, he glanced over at Vegeta and gave him a wink and blew a kiss. Then the man disappeared behind red curtains. He began to walk off as a few scantily clad women came on and began to pick up the money left on the stage. As he walked back stage a young girl, aged about 16, came running up to him eagerly.   
  
"Hey Goku!! You were great tonight!! Real smooth! Everyone loved you!", she chatted eagerly, skipping at his side.   
  
Goku turned to the young girl, known as Karla, as he walked to his dressing room. Her eyes were alight as she looked at him, her hands clasped together, a wide smile on her face. He gave a small smile back. He'd known her ever seen she was a babe. Her mother was a waiter here, and like her he'd been born into this seedy world of sex and money. It was all he'd ever known.   
  
His mother had been a waitress and dancer but she had been one of the kindest people he had ever know. She did no drugs, rarely drank and occasionally smoked. There apartment hadnt been much, but she'd made it feel like a palace.   
  
He turned his attention back to the scantily clad girl at his side, who was still talking ten to the dozen about his performance. As the reached his room, she followed him in. He kept a close eye on her and whenever he wasnt performing, she stayed close. He'd looked after Karla from a young age when her mother had not had the time. And they were like brother and sister, he would do anything to protect her.  
  
He changed into more comfortable clothing, her watching his every move and talking all the while. He listened to her with patience and laughed a lil at her jokes. When he'd done, he picked out something more suitable for her to wear out. As she changed, still gossiping away about the men and women in the bar, a knock at the door sounded, silencing the small girl.   
  
"Come in", Goku called quietly.   
  
The door creaked open to reveal a small figure standing in the doorway. The dead red eyes stared at Goku and a small smirk creeped up on the intruders lips. Karla whimpered sligtly and jumping from her seat on the table, rushed behind Goku, peeking out from his side.   
  
The figure stepped lightly into the room, hands behind his back. Goku gulped nervously and stared wide eyed at the figure. The person advanced forward a couple of feet and spoke.  
  
"You did well tonight Kakkarot", the figure said smirking, "you impressed me".  
  
Goku bent down on one knee slightly and bowed his head. "I am honoured to have pleased you Master Frieza", he said graciously.  
  
Frieza smiled, "I'm glad we have you aboard Kakkarot. Without you, this place would have been finished by now. You'd make your mother proud".  
  
Because Goku's head was bent, Frieza could not see the scowl that appeared on Goku's face.  
  
"You are an asset to this place Kakkarot", Frieza said, turning to leave, "Dont be a fool". With that he swept from the room closing the door behind him.   
  
Goku let out a sigh of relief and Karla stepped out from behind him, sighing.   
  
"You ok?", he asked her looking over his shoulder. She nodded slightly. He sighed again and nodded to her.  
  
"C'mon, lets get you home", he said softly and she gave him a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they walked along the street, Goku could shake the feeling that someone was following them. The streets were dark and cold and the only sound that could be heard was the clatter of there shoes. Goku tried to shake off the thoughts but they still filled his mind. He turned towards Karla who had a small, scared look on her face. He rubbed one of her fluffy ears that poked out from her head and she began to purr softly, a small smile creeping on both their faces.   
  
They finally reached the block of flats that they currently lived in. Goku escorted Karla upto her and her mothers flat, where he fixed her some supper and helped her get ready for bed. Her cats tail, peaked out of the back of the pajama pants and her ears flicked to and fro as she brushed her teeth. Soon she was fast asleep and Goku quietly left the flat, locking the door as he left.   
  
He made his way to his on apartment, smiling to himself. He loved looking after Karla. She was the younger sibling he had never had. As the youngest of two, he had always had someone to look out for him but never the other way round. Everybody knew that Catatonia's did not mature till aged 20. Up until then they reffered to a more childlike state, intelligent enough, yet needing attention and affection like a child needed. As soon as they hit 20, they were so mature they seemed like they'd lived in a boot camp. The only exception seemed to be Karla's mom, Sandy. He smirked. Sandy. A thirty-five year old Catatonia and she still acted as if she had the body of a 18 yr old. But she had a heart of gold and a sense of humour that could crack a rock face. She wasnt the best mom, but she cared. That was all most daughters or sons could hope for when their mother lived a life like Goku's and Karla's.  
  
As Goku reached his flat, he took out his keys and selected the right one. As he slipped it inside, a figure from the shadows stepped forward.   
  
Goku saw the figure and swirled round, crying out in surprise. The figure jumped back also shocked by Goku's reaction. Recognising the face, Goku managed to squeak out.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tbc......  
  
Me: Ooooh suspense! Who can it be?  
  
Alyssa: *fake gasp* yes i wonder who?  
  
Me: Oh be quiet sarcastic bitch.  
  
Goku: Who is it?  
  
Me and Alyssa: ACK! *face fault*  
  
Me: *standing* Anyway this is all i'm gonna write for now...got other chapters to put up. Toodles peeps!!   
  
Goku: Bubyes *waves*  
  
Alyssa: *waves* *looks around* where'd Veggie go? 


	3. Dream Guy

Disclaimer: Nope sorry dont own it or the characters .  
  
Author's Notes.  
  
Lulu: Hey peeps in fanfic land! Welcome to the third chapter of Weisses Fleisch!  
  
Vegeta: Seriously Onna, you should know better than to do four fics at once and ALREADY think of doing another.  
  
Goku: Yeah Lulu - chan! You'll tire yourself out...erm...even more.   
  
Lulu: *sweatdrops*  
  
Alyssa: *raises eyebrow* yeah, your doing my introduction fic, the song fic, the tekken fic and this one. On top of that you've got history homework that was supposed to be in LAST WEEK and all this other homework on top.   
  
Lulu: *bigger sweatdrop* ok ok i get the point. College sucks i understand yeesh!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Lulu: I know school should be a priority, but we arent doing anything at the mo in any subject and plus, this is my hobby now. Keeps me occupied when i got nowt to do and its interesting to see what i can come up with. = )  
  
Vegeta: *doubtful expression*   
  
Lulu: Oh what do you know! *goes into a sulk*  
  
Goku: *whispering to the other two* i wouldnt agitate her if i were you.  
  
Alyssa: Why not?  
  
Goku *looks over his shoulder then back at the two* Ive heard that she's got a bad temper and she could maybe do bad stuff to you if provoked enough.  
  
Vegeta: *skeptical* Oh yeah like what?   
  
Goku: *folds arms* In her story she could make it so you were nothing but nipple tassles and a sock.  
  
Vegeta: *pales*  
  
Alyssa: *twitch*  
  
Goku: *turns to audience* and now for part three!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
Sandy raised an eyebrow. "Jeez calm down hun, i was only wanting to talk to you".   
  
Goku sighed with relief, "Sorry Sandy, i'm just a little nervous right now. Had a run in with Frieza".  
  
Sandy grimaced. "No wonder your stressed honey. Lets go inside and i'll make us some tea", she said calmly.   
  
Goku smiled and let them both inside. He threw the keys on the kitchen side and slumped down onto the sofa, putting his hand on his forehead.   
  
Sandy wandered through the living space to the kitchen space. The living room and kitchen were joined but the bathroom and bedroom both had doors.   
  
Sandy made two cups of tea, both laced with whisky. She handed his to him then sat down beside him.   
  
Goku sipped at the tea and pulled a face. Sandy laughed at his expression.   
  
"What'sa matter? Dont like it?", she joked, sipping her own tea.   
  
"Abit hot", Goku answered setting down the tea on the wooden coffee table. He sighed, laying back.   
  
"C'mon hun. Talk about it", Sandy said quietly. Inside the club, she was brash, loud and full of herself. Outside, she was as gentle as a butterfly and quieter too.  
  
"Well...oh i dunno... just keep thinking of someone", Goku said sighing.   
  
"Oh. Found someone special have we?", Sandy said with glee and a litle envy.  
  
"Well. No actually. I mean i just caught a glimpse of them. But the way they were looking at me, it seemed as if....as if they could see inside me. Right into my soul", Goku said, breathing in at the last words.   
  
Sandy smiled. "Would i know this person by any chance?", sipping more of her tea.   
  
"I dont know his name exactly...", Goku said shyly.  
  
"Well give me a description and i'll see if i know them", Sandy said, setting down her tea and listening.   
  
"Well..erm...its kinda hard to describe, seeing as he was sitting in the dark. But i did make something out", Goku smiled slightly.   
  
Sandy waited patiently.   
  
"He had alot of hair. Shaped up. Kinda like this", Goku made a motion with his hands, moving them up then into a point.   
  
Sandy nodded, picking up her cup and sipping some more.  
  
"And...and...he had a black leather jacket...and a small scowl on his face", Goku continued, then sat holding his hands looking at Sandy.   
  
Sandy sat still for a moment, then grinned at Goku.   
  
"Awwww your so cute Goku! Hehe sure i know that guy!", she said happily.   
  
"Really? Oh wow who is he?" Goku said quickly, grinning back.   
  
"His name is Vegeta. He comes in a few minutes before your show. I knew that he had taken a shine to someone i just didnt know who. Your a lucky guy there Goku", she said before going back to sipping her tea.   
  
"Really do you think so? Oh wow thank you Sandy!", he said hurriedly and hugged her causing her to spill some of the tea.   
  
"Hey hey! Calm down! Look i'm glad i could help, but i really have to be going. That little tike down there'll wake up wanting a glass of water or something", she said grinning.  
  
"Ok", he answered and opened the door for her.  
  
Sandy grinned and pulled on her coat, walking towards the door. She gave him a peck on the cheek goodbye and walked off down the hall.   
  
Goku shut and locked the door, hanging up the keys. He walked into his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers, turning to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He turned off all the lights around the flat then got into bed. He smiled as he slipped under the covers. "Maybe i should help out with the waitresses tomorrow....", he thought to himself before drifting off into a restless darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta walked out of the club in a daze. How he managed to get back to his bike, he'll never know.   
  
"He smiled at me. He blew me a kiss. And i just sat there!", Vegeta thought to himself.   
  
He sighed at shook his head, pulling on his helmet. He started up the bike and rode off from the club, the sexy dancer's show still rushing through his head.   
  
He made it home just a quarter of an hour later. He left his bike outside on the pavement, putting a lock on its tyre and putting the key in his jacket pocket.   
  
He made his way into his house and closed the door, locking that too.   
  
He made his way upstairs, frowning as images dancing though his head.   
  
The desolate house, seemed even emptier tonight, as he continued upwards. The house was pretty big, but it never seemed to be this big, or desolate when his family lived here. His wife had left him nearly five years ago now, taking his two kids with her, when she had confessed she had a new lover. He had not seen his kids, nor had he really want to. As cruel as it was, he wanted nothing to do with them, and the same with them.   
  
He only wished the man known as Kakarrot was here with him now. He would at least feel some comfort knowing that somone was here.   
  
He made it into his bedroom and clapped, making the light switch on. Sighing he stripped down to his boxers, throwing his clothes in every direction. He slipped under the covers of the plush, kingsize bed and clapped off the lights.   
  
He snuggled down deeper, trying to free his mind of the sexy dancers grasp. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not escape the hold the dancer had on his dreams.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu: Omg! Its bin updated!!  
  
Alyssa: Holy crap!  
  
Goku:*gasp*  
  
Vegeta: *sweatdrop* bakas.  
  
Lulu: No worries i am still working on Kakasitter! but i am trying to make time for the others now aswell....so all should be updated soon enough *grin*  
  
Goku: Awww nice work Lulu-chan! *glomps*  
  
Lulu: Ack!   
  
Vegeta: *pouts* Thats not fair!  
  
Alyssa: Your jealous? *.*  
  
Vegeta: I AM NOT!! The Saiya-jin No Ouji has no reason to be jealous! *sticks tongue out at Goku and turns away*  
  
Alyssa: *sweatdrop* well seing as everyone is suffering from mental problems i will end the chappie there. Night Everyone!! XX 


	4. Hey There!

Disclaimer: Nope sorry dont own it or the characters .  
  
Author's Notes.  
  
Lulu: Hey hey! New chapter time!  
  
Goku: Yay!  
  
Vegeta: Finally *frowns*  
  
Lulu: Seeing as ive been a little *busy* with Kakasitter!, i havnt had much time for my other fics.   
  
Goku: *sadly* Yeah *perks up* but now you can continue on with your others!  
  
Lulu: *Nods* that is true.   
  
Vegeta: Oh goody. From one monstrosity to another *snorts*.  
  
Lulu: Shush you or i may ask Alyssa to take a longer vacation!  
  
Vegeta: *pales* Please dont! I need some sort of anchor to sanity!  
  
Lulu: Well then....start the chapter and i MAY forgive you ( smirk )  
  
Vegeta: *mumble* oh ok...heres...chapter..er.um..  
  
Goku: *hands Veggie cue card*  
  
Vegeta: *looks at cue card* Ah yes Chapter four! *looks proud of himself*  
  
Lulu: ^_^ ; Anyway..just a note...its now Saturday night as we will count the other night as friday...ok? Thank you!!  
  
Vegeta: *looks downcast* You just interrupted my intro.  
  
Lulu: Oh for the love of breadsticks here! *shoves cue card in face* do it again then!  
  
Vegeta:....No i cant be bothered now...*throws cue card over shoulder* [ Goes and sits on bed ]  
  
Lulu: Ooohhh! *shakes fist at Veggie*  
  
:: Tain of Thought ::  
  
Goku: Woo wooo!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
It was Saturday night and Vegeta was racing through town on his bike. It was already 11:30 and he was freaking out at the thought of being late for Goku's show. He skidded his bike into a parking space near the club, secured it with a chain and lock, then raced down the street, the neon sign of the club, brightening as he neared the entrance.  
  
He skidded to a stop just in front of the doors and the body guards smirked at him.   
  
"Am i late?", Vegeta asked hurriedly, a lil out of breath.   
  
"No sir, just go straight on in", said one, and they let him pass, watching as he sprinted down the squeaky hallway.   
  
Vegeta burst into the main area of the club, panting for breath as he looked around the dark crowd. The stage was lit up but the figure on stage was not the one he wanted to see. Instead, a young, attractive alien girl was dancing seductively around on the stage, men whistling at her and putting money into her G-string panties.   
  
Vegeta checked his watch. Only a couple of minutes pass 11:30. He frowned. Had Kakarrot been on already? Was he too late?  
  
Angry at himself, he slumped over to his favourite place in the corner and slounched down in his seat. He glared at the table, lost in thought when a voice from the other side of the table addressed him.   
  
"Hey stranger. Can i get ya a drink?", said the voice.  
  
Vegeta grunted at the voice and slid his eyes to the stage, keeping his face hidden.  
  
He heard the person thank the waitress for the drinks, although he couldnt remember them asking for the drinks. He held his hand out when he heard tha bottle being slid across the table and accepted it. He couldnt drink with his head face down on the tabel so he closed his eyes, sighing and chugged down some of the liquid. He slyly opened his eyes to look at the figure sitting opposite and nearly spat out his beer in shock.   
  
Goku sat at the other end of the table, calmly drinking his beer. He was now giggling at the other man as he choked and coughed from the shock.  
  
Vegeta gasped and panted heavily avoiding Goku's gaze. After calming down a little he looked back over to Goku, who waved shyly at him.  
  
"Hi. Are you ok now?", Goku asked quietly, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Err..r.re...,mmm, yeah..yeah i...i think i am now", Vegeta stuttered, making Goku giggle again.   
  
The two went silent for a while, Goku fiddling with his bottle, while Vegeta's flitted from Goku to the table. Finally, Vegeta decided to break the uncomfortable silence and cleared his thought. Goku looked up at him and Vegetas blushed at the curious look on his face.  
  
"So.er...how come your not..erm..", he nodded his head towards the stage.  
  
Goku smiled gently. "I was permitted the night off as long as i helped out the waitresses if they needed it", he said sighing. "ive got another night off next week aswell, so i dont have to be in if i dont feel like helping out".  
  
"Which night?", Vegeta asked quickly, then clamped his lips shut, mentally kicking himself for asking.  
  
Goku looked up, a little shocked at the question, then he relaxed again. "Next friday night", he answered before taking another drink.  
  
Vegeta took a drink himself, thinking to himself. He set the bottle back on the table, watching the stage.  
  
"Are you nervous?", Goku said, cocking his head to one side.   
  
Vegeta turned back to him sharply. "No of course not! Why do you ask?", he said sharply.  
  
"Because you've just finished the whole bottle with your second drink and because your hand is shaking slightly", Goku said calmly.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his hand to see the bottle empty and that it was shaking slightly. He set the bottle down with a thump and avoided eye contact again, thanking Kami that the club was dimly lit.  
  
Goku chuckled again the folded his arms on the table and leant his head on them. "I like you, whats your name?", he asked quietly,gazing at Vegeta's face, studying him. After Sandy had left last night, he had been up for hours trying to think of what he would say to this man when he met him. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting this man's name so quickly.   
  
Vegeta turned his head towards him a little, looking at him out of the side of his eye. "I'm Vegeta. Vegeta Oujisama", he said proudly and turned to face Goku fully. "And your name would be?", he asked cautiously. Of course he already knew, but he wanted to hear him say it.   
  
Goku smiled. "My name is Kakarrotto Koi. But my stage name round here is Goku", he gave a wink when saying that and laughed quietly. "Vegeta is a nice name. It suits you", he said looking at Vegeta through hooded eyes.   
  
Vegeta swallowed nervously and nodded his head. "Yeah..yeah i suppose it is heydoyouwantanotherbeer?", he said hurriedly, then signaled to the nearest waitress for two more.   
  
Goku smiled shyly again.   
  
::Wow he's cute. Cuter than i thought he would be. And he's funny too::. Goku giggled to himself.   
  
Vegeta watched as Goku continued to gaze in front of him, a little creeped out by the expression on the others face.  
  
"Erm yeah. So erm...you gonna drink that?", Vegeta said, plonking the drink in the middle of Goku's face. Goku continued to gaze, now at the bottle, before he snapped out of it. "I'm sorry...cherries?", he said in confusion.  
  
"Ah nevermind", Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Goku! Goku your needed!", a voice called over to him and the younger man jumped up.   
  
"I'll be right back. Dont give away my seat now", Goku said winking and walked away.  
  
Vegeta took in the other man before he lost him in the crowd that was gathering. He sighed. Sure, the guy was was a little out of there sometimes, but he really liked him. He hadnt felt this attracted to another since his wife, and even then it wasnt even love....only lust. He sighed. He hoped this wasnt the same thing. He looked up and saw Goku coming back towards him. He smiled and saw Goku smile back. Suddenly a guy from a neighbouring table, slapped Goku on the rear as he walked past. Goku uttered a small'Oof!' and the men at the table began to laugh as he blushed. He quickly sat down at the table and caught the furious look on Vegeta's face.   
  
"Hey Vegeta calm down. Dont worry i get this sorta thing all the time", Goku said and flapped his hand.  
  
Vegeta growled and glared again at the men, before calming down slightly.   
  
Goku looked around nervously, afraid the men might come over and start hitting on him. He stood up suddenly, making Vegeta look up in surprise.  
  
"Hey you wanna get out of here?", he said shyly, holding out his hand.   
  
Vegeta stared at the hand then grabbed hold of it and smiled. "Yeah sure", he said and stood up.  
  
Goku smiled back. "Ok then! Well, we'll just stop off quickly at my place and yours, change, then head on out!", he said cheerfully then rushed off to tell one waitress what was happening.  
  
Vegeta held his hand to his head. Wow. Kakarrots place? Going out? Did he just agree to that? He shook his head slightly. What was he thinking?? He'd only just introduced himself and already he was going out with him??  
  
He didnt realise that Goku had already come back over to him. "Hey Vegeta, ready to go?".  
  
Vegeta looked up at the taller man and nodded. Seemingly in a trance, he began to follow him out of the club, into the cool night air.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu: End chapter!  
  
Vegeta: That was kinda short.  
  
Lulu: Yeah i know, but everythings happening in the next chapter!   
  
Vegeta: You got writers block halfway through didnt you?  
  
Lulu: ........  
  
Vegeta: ........  
  
Lulu: Yes,....but in the next chapter things heat up!  
  
Goku: But Lulu its only the fourth chapter!  
  
Lulu: Will you two just get off my back!!!! *growls*  
  
Vegeta & Goku: *cower together and sit on bed*  
  
Lulu: *sigh* To my readers, sorry for the long updating and sorry for the shortness of the chapter...the next one will be better i promise!  
  
Vegeta: *snort*  
  
Lulu: Hush up you! *points finger*  
  
Vegeta: Argh! *turns into a pillow*  
  
Goku: Argh! Veggie No!!  
  
Lulu: You want some of this huh?  
  
Goku: *whimpers* no...  
  
Lulu: Good *smirk*  
  
Vegeta the Pillow: Wow babysitting year old twins & a 4yr old really gets to you dont it. *somehow smirks*  
  
Lulu: *glares at pillow* i think that pillow needs a little fluffing....  
  
Vegeta the pillow: *gulps* Oh crap.....  
  
Goku: *looks on nervously* Oh dear...*turns back* well erm...till next chapter!! *runs off with the Veggie pillow*  
  
Lulu: *chasing after* You get back here with that pillow right now young man!! 


	5. Going Out

Disclaimer: Nope sorry dont own it or the characters .  
  
Author's Notes.  
  
Lulu: Hey hey! Were back with a new chapter!  
  
Goku: [hugging pillow protectively] *sniffle*  
  
Lulu: *sigh* Ok i'll change him back.   
  
Goku: Yay! *puts pillow on bed and stands back*  
  
Lulu: *points finger* [veggie pops back to normal]  
  
Vegeta: Huh? Wuh? What happened?  
  
Lulu: I got mad at you and turned you into a pillow.  
  
Vegeta: Oh.....*puts hand on head* and the tingling....  
  
Lulu: Son-kun wouldnt stop hugging you.  
  
Vegeta: *glances at Goku who grins back* Riiiight....*scoots away*  
  
Lulu: Anyway, Toonami has changed its show schedule again.  
  
Goku: Really...why?  
  
Lulu: *shrug* dunno but now DBZ is on three times a day.  
  
Goku: Yay for us! More air time.  
  
Vegeta: *smirk* yes. Now the people can tremble in my great presence nearly all day.  
  
Lulu: Uh huh. Its now on at 1:00, 3:30 and 9:00. The first is in the Android saga, 3:30 is Buu saga and 9:00 is Freiza saga.  
  
Goku: Thats a lot of saga's...and pretty confusing, *scratches head*  
  
Lulu: It sure is. Though i'm pretty much getting it. Ive got a lil tv timetable now of what i wanna watch and when *holds up list and grins*  
  
Vegeta: You sad person. You must be either really lazy or really bored or both!  
  
Lulu: I prefer to call motivationally challenged. And now for part five!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Chapter 5*~  
  
Leaving the club, the two walked down the street to where Vegeta's bike was parked. The walked in silence, neither making an attempt to to talk as no words seemed to be needed. Conversation seemed pointless at this point.   
  
They made it to the bike and Goku stood quietly, admiring its structure while Vegeta found a spare helmet. Putting on the helmets, they clambered onto the bike, Goku wrapping his arms tightly around Vegeta's waist, as the older man started the engine and rode off down the street.   
  
Stopping off at Vegeta's house first, the two walked silently up to the door, where Vegeta let them in, the door making a hollow, echoey sound as it thudded against the wall.   
  
Goku stood in the hallway in awe. This house was huge! Even standing in the hallway made him feel small. Vegeta began making his way up the stairs, leaving Goku still staring until he realised Vegeta was leaving him.   
  
"Hey! Hey wait up!", Goku said running after the Prince. He ran up the stairs and caught up with him as Vegeta led the way to his bedroom. Upon reaching his destination, Vegeta turned to Goku, who nearly bumped into him.   
  
"This is my room Kakarrot. Now you can either wait out here while i change or come inside", Vegeta questionned, waiting for an answer.  
  
Goku looked for a few seconds before shiverring. "If you dont mind, id like to come inside with you", he said nervously.  
  
Vegeta shrugged and opened the door to the dark room, letting Goku pass. "Oh and call me Goku", Goku said smiling slightly, before entering the room completely. Vegeta frowned then joined him in the room.   
  
He clapped on the lights and Goku squealed with surprise. As Vegeta began to unchange, Goku sat on the edge of the bed and watched him. "How come you live in this place all by yourself?", Goku questionned, waiting for a reply. Vegeta struggled with a pair of black jeans for a few moments, a little nervous of the fact that he could feel Goku's midnight eyes boring into him. As he zipped up the fly he answered while picking out a shirt. "My wife left me for another a while ago. She took our two kids and her belongings and i was left with this house", he said calmly, taking out the chosen shirt. He could hear Goku gasp slightly and could just picture the look on his face as he slipped off the shirt he had on and replaced it with the other, a white vest shirt.   
  
"Thats awful. Dont you get lonely?", Goku said with sorrow in his voice. Vegeta stopped for a moment, his hand lightly grasping a black bandana. He stayed silent for a few moments before answering. "Sometimes", he said, before folding the bandana into a strip and tying it around his forehead, the knot just under his hairline at the back. Goku looked on as Vegeta found some fingerless leather gloves, decorated with studs. Vegeta was finishing lacing up his black, knee high Doc Martens, Goku's voice sounded through out the room. "I'm sorry if i was being to nosy. I did not mean to hurt your feelings", he said, strangely quiet. Vegeta sighed and finished up lacing his boots and looked at Goku. Goku sat on his bed, looking at his clasped hands. Vegeta gave sort of a weak smile and stood up, saying, "Look Kakarrot, its no big deal. You just wanted to know a little more about me, cause, you, wanna be my friend is all", Vegeta tried to explain, giving a small shrug at the end of his sentence. Goku looked up and smiled. A warm smile that made Vegeta's heart melt into his leather boots. But he did not show these feelings on his face, instead plastering on an emotionless look and taking his black denim jacket from the cupboard. He slipped it on and went to the door, clapping off the lights and following Goku back out into the cold night air.  
  
They arrived at Goku's flats after a small detour at a gas station. Cutting the engine, he followed Goku silently up the flights of stairs to his flat door. Goku let them both in, flicked on the lightswitch and went to go change. Vegeta wandered in and looked around the small apartment. He frowned and looked out of the window. It was still late in the night, almost 12:15, but the bright aluminous lights, made it seem like the sun was still shining in the sky. "So you rent this place huh?", he called out to Goku, looking at the kitchen, whilst making himself comfortable on the couch. The couch seemed to sink as he sat down, and felt slightly squishy but he managed to get comfortable. Goku's voice sounded out as a piece of clothing went flying out of the doorway landing near the coffee table. "Yeah, my mom rented it out years ago when we moved here. Ive never left since", he said.  
  
Vegeta watched as another piece of clothing flew into the air out of the door. "So you still live with your mom?", Vegeta said raising and eyebrow in the direction of the bedroom. Silence filled the air as Goku's head appeared around the doorframe. "Unfortunately not. She..died several years ago, when i was twelve. She used to work at the club where i work", he said, smiling a little sadly. "Oh.....", Vegeta answered and looked at Goku for a few seconds, but turning away. Goku saw a hint of apology in Vegeta's eyes and flapped his hand. "Hey dont worry about it Veggie. I got over it a long time ago. I knew my mom wouldnt want me sulking over her, so i learnt to deal with it", he said, the sorrow in his voice being replaced and he popped his head back in his room. A few minutes later, Vegeta heard a small shuffling, followed by a yelp and a thud. He smirked slightly, knowing the baka had probably tripped over himself. Goku appeared a few seconds later, rubbing his sore butt. He was dressed in a white muscle shirt and leather pants, topped off with knee high New Rock Boots that were surrounded with various pieces of shiny metal. "Well...ready to go?", he asked Vegeta. Vegeta nodded, and detached himself from the comfy couch. Following Goku out, the younger man grabbed his keys and wallet, slipped on his jacket, turned off the lights and closed the door on the dark room.   
  
They arrived outside a club called Rios about 12:30. Switching off the engine and securing his bike with a lock and chain, they made their way to the entrance. Inside, they paid a women in booth their entrance fee and made their way into the main dance floor and bar, the loud music blasting into the minds. The bar seemed to be in the middle of the whole thing. To its left, were tables and chairs and cushioned seats. Directly in front of it was a tiled dancefloor, which was lit up with various lights. The DJ box was situated on the other side of the dancefloor, but faced the bar. To the right of the bar were more table and chairs, and a small path which led to a small seating area with a pool table. Goku began to sway a little to the music and taking Vegeta's hand, made his way towards the bar. They waited until one of the barmaids had finished serving another, before she came over to them with a pleasant smile. "Hey there what can i get ya?", she asked brightly. She wore baggy, black jeans that had a picture of a grey tribal tiger down the side of one leg, a black 3/4 length sleeve shirt and a black ties that had flashes of red streaked on varoius parts of it. To top it all off, she wore a black bandana on her head, that wasnt just a strip like Vegeta's, it covered the whole of her head and hid, what Vegeta could make out, long red hair. "Hey Ally! How ya doin?", Goku shouted, at her and she smiled. "I'm doing just fine Goku. Want the usual?", she asked, then looked over at Vegeta. "times two?". "Yeah sure and get one for yourself sweetie", he said with a grin and a wink. She gave a sly smile and flicked her hair at him before strolling away to the other side of the bar, to get their drinks. Goku laughed at her antics and turned back to Vegeta. Smiling, he bent down to Vegeta's ear and said in a loud voice, "That's Alyssa. She's a little younger than me but shes the best barmaid i know. Funny to boot too", he said and collected the beers that were plonked down in front of him. He gave Ayssa some money and asked her when she would be on her break. Looking at the clock, she answered, "Well its half twelve now so i should be out in just a few". "Well see ya on the dancefloor!", he said before giving a wave and walking off with Vegeta to a space to sit down. Vegeta looked around at the atmosphere around him. Some people were talking, or rather shouting, to each other and laughing, some were dancing to the music, the rest either sat down drinking or wandering off perhaps to play pool.   
  
Suddenly, the music that was playing stopped and a familiar track started to play. Some people walked cooly onto the dancefloor and found a space to dance in. Others shrieked and ran onto the dancefloor, one of them being Goku. He watched as the younger man began to dance and sway to the beat of the song. He knew this song as Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie and even though he liked the song, he didnt feel right dancing to it, especially in a place so unfamiliar. But he still could not tear his eyes away from the swaying hips and rolling muscles, that seemed to taunt him, beckon him to come and taste them.   
  
As he continued to watch Goku dancing, he did not notice the slim body that plopped itself next to him and stare with him at the dancing Goku. They both watched as the song went on and then the other decided to talk. "He's a good dancer aint he?", it said. Vegeta looked around sharply to see the barmaid Alyssa. She smiled and nodded towards Goku. "You like him dontcha?", she asked. Vegeta growled, back at her, "Whats it to you anyway?". Alyssa lifted up her hands in submission. "Hey i just came over to talk is all. I dont want any trouble", she answered back and Vegeta turned away to watch the dancers, his eyes always drifting back to the former. Alyssa laid a hand on his shoulder. "Why dont you just tell him how you feel? Goku's a nice guy, he'd understand", she asked and Vegeta sighed and sat back. "Its...a little more complicated then that", he said, before picking up his beer and taking a drink from it. Alyssa nodded. "Well i aint gonna pry, but you know, whenever ya ready to talk, i'm ready to listen", she said calmly, then took a drink of the beer she had brought from behind the bar. Vegeta looked over in surprise. Noone had ever offered to listen to him if he ever needed to talk before. But then again, no one had ever wanted to really be around him. He smiled slowly and held out his hand. "Vegeta, he said and she grasped it tightly. "Nice ta meet ya", she said and took another swig when someone began to shout at her from behind the bar. "Ally! You better not be drinking on your break young lady!!", the voice rang out and Alyssa began to choke on her drink, some out it spurting out of her nose. Vegeta began to laugh as she nervously cleaned herself up and looked around. The song finally finished and another started just as quickly. Alyssa's head shot up and she smirked. Getting to her feet she asked, "Do you like Korn?", she asked. "Yeah their one of my faves...why", he asked puzzled. "Well then come on! I wanna see what you can do!", she said and without another word pulled Vegeta onto the dancefloor. Smirking, she began to dance to the beat, while Vegeta looked on uneasily. Soon he began to smirk back and without another thought, began to dance.  
  
For 4minutes and 32 seconds, both were trying to outdo each other on the dancefloor. By the end of the song, they were so exhausted that they had to prop each other up, though they laughed with each other as if they had known each other for their whole lives. Alyssa managed to tidy herself up and go back to work behind the bar. Goku was steadily getting drunker and drunker and was hanging onto Vegeta by the end of the night. Finally the last song came one, causing Goku to gasp and begin to pull on Vegeta's arm, tugging him onto the dancefloor. It was Alone I Break by Korn and Goku began to dance sensually, wrigging his hips in time to the music, and moving his body to and fro. He saw Vegeta dancing nervously on his own and slid over to him, dancing in front of him. As Vegeta looked up at Goku, he grabbed hold of the belt loops on Vegeta pants and pulled him forward, dragging his hips to meet his own. Keeping a tight grip on the loops, he moved his hips, rubbing his crotch against Vegeta's, making Vegeta move to the beat with him. As Jonathan Davis whispered his lyrics out of the speakers, Vegeta and Goku continued to dance like this for several minutes, Alyssa looking on behind the bar. She smiled and mentally cheered them on, before getting back to her work. As the song came to a finish, Goku pulled Vegeta into a hug and nuzzled his neck sleepily. Partially aroused by the sexy dancing he had just been engaged in, Vegeta patted Goku on the back and turned so he could see him. Goku's eyes were half open and as he looked up at Vegeta through hooded eyes, Vegeta stroked his hair. "C'mon Kakarrot, i'll take you home".   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu: End chapter five!  
  
Goku: Yay!  
  
Alyssa: Yeah that was cool.  
  
Vegeta: *shrieks* Ally-chan!!! *runs over and hugz her*  
  
Alyssa: Whoa! Hey Veggie-kun.  
  
Vegeta: *looks up with teary eyes* I missed you....*pushes away with a snort* Now dont EVER even THINK of leaving again baka Onna.  
  
Lulu: Well that lasted long.  
  
Alyssa: Yeah i know *sweatdrop* Y'know i missed being here.   
  
Lulu: I saw a cloud that looked like Kinto'un the other day.  
  
Alyssa: .......  
  
Lulu:......  
  
Vegeta:......  
  
Goku:....  
  
Alyssa: That must be the dumbest thing you've ever said. Now i remember why i wasnt sure i wanted to come back.  
  
Vegeta: *teary eyed* You werent gonna come back??  
  
Alyssa: Ack! *falls down*  
  
Lulu: Well i did! It was all small and perfectly shaped and fluffy and it had a lil wisp at the back of it like it was flying along.  
  
Alyssa: Like clouds usually do  
  
Lulu:.....Now see this is why i didnt have her back for so long.  
  
Vegeta: *mortified* You didnt want her back!?!  
  
Lulu: Eurgh! Son-san lets go looks at the clouds.  
  
Goku: Yay! Cloudwatching!!  
  
Alyssa: But its 9:20pm....there are no clouds.  
  
Lulu: Oh shut up! If i Lulu -chan the GREAT AND POWERFUL NINGEN NO AUTHOR say's that there are clouds then there will be clouds! *points finger in air* [gets struck by lightening that lights up background]  
  
Vegeta: *giggling* Owch!  
  
Goku: Oooo crispy.  
  
Alyssa: Well thats it for part five..tell next time...*wanders off mumbling to self* What a way to come back....  
  
Lulu: Medical...assisstance..please? *faints* 


	6. Sleep Over

Disclaimer: Nope sorry dont own it or the characters .  
  
Note: Would just like to point out to FF.net and to the rest of my readers that this is not Aim coversation. This is actually part of the story, just to give you readers a bit of insight. And to have a bit of fun while were at it   
  
Author's Notes.  
  
Lulu: Hey! And welcome back to my bedroom!  
  
Goku: Where most people can only dream of being, eh Lulu? {winks}   
  
Lulu: turns bright red (whispers to Ally) Whats gotten into him then?  
  
Alyssa: I have no idea.  
  
Vegeta: (also bright red) [squeaks]  
  
Lulu: He didnt even say owt to him!! [cough] anyway i'd like to thank Remy for Patching me up!!! Way to go there buddy! [thumbs up]  
  
Goku: (arms around Lulu's waist) Yeah thanx pal cuddles  
  
Lulu: {pales} Is he doing what i think hes doing?  
  
Alyssa: [checks] erm yep!  
  
Lulu: {blush line} Lovely......  
  
Vegeta: (glares) Errrr thats not fair!! I should be the one drooling in Kaka-land right now! Why is she getting all the attention!?!  
  
Alyssa: shrugs   
  
Vegeta: (scoots closer to glare somemore)  
  
Alyssa: Oh for Kamis....sigh heres chapter 6 everyone....  
  
[Note....if you wanna know how Goku's apartment would kinda look like imagine Joey and Chandler's apartment from Friends, but where the bathroom door is, thats the front door and Joey's room is the bathroom]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Chapter 6]  
  
Vegeta pushed Goku into a taxi and sat him down in the seat, before giving Alyssa a small wave and climbing in himself. After Goku's antics on the dancefloor, Vegeta had decided to take the younger man home, even though there was only half an hour left until closing time.   
  
With the help of Alyssa, who had sneaked out from behind the bar to help out, they had hailed a taxi and both held Goku until it arrived. Making sure his bike was safe, Vegeta decided to come back later and pick it up.   
  
The taxi driver set off after a few loose directions from Vegeta, and Vegeta sat back in the back of the cab, sighing heavily. Goku leaned over and rested his head upon Vegeta's shoulder, nuzzling the flesh sleepily. Vegeta looked away as Goku tiredly began to speak.   
  
"Vegeta? Where are we going?", he asked, closing his eyes.  
  
Vegeta gulped. "I'm taking you home Kakarrot. You need rest", he said quietly, watching the streets pass by. Goku smiled drunkenly.  
  
"Awww that's nice Vegeta", he said before quietly dozing.  
  
Vegeta heaved a small sigh and turned to look at Goku. He stared intently at the other's face and did not turn away till they arrived at Goku's apartment.   
  
  
  
After staggering up the stairs to Goku's apartment, the elevator being broken, Vegeta was able to find Goku's keys in his jacket pocket and, with some difficulty, managed to open the door to the small flat and drag himself and Goku through the doorway, kicking the door shut with his boot heel. He threw the keys onto the kitchen side and helped Goku, who shuffled drunkenly along, into his bedroom. Flopping unceremoniously onto his bed, Goku began taking off his shoes and pants, Vegeta quickly leaving. Making himself some tea and pouring Goku some cold water, Vegeta made his way back to Goku's bedroom. Goku was sprawled out on his bed, clad only in his boxers and muscle shirt. He groaned quietly as Vegeta set his mug of tea down on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
"Geta?", he said, squinting at the older man as he struggled to sit up. Vegeta heaved him up slightly and gently held the cup to his lips. When Goku refused, Vegeta said softly but firnly, "Kakarrot, it will make you feel better. Come on, drink it up". Goku, heeding the words, took small sips before he took the cup into his slightly shaking hands. Now becoming more sober he looked up at Vegeta.   
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta. We've only just met and after one night I've managed to make a fool of myself", he said, looking down at his cup, his eyes welling up slightly and his voice choked up.   
  
Vegeta sighed and looked at the wall for a few moments. "C'mon Kakarrot, everyone gets drunk, no need to get all weepy about it", he said turning back. Goku shook his head slightly. "Nah i always seem to start crying when i'm drunk", he said, roughly wiping away spilling tears. Holding his hand, Vegeta guided the cup of water to Goku's mouth. "Drink", he said and watched as Goku finished off the cup and set it down, laying down and pulling the thin covers over his quaking body. As Vegeta rose to leave the sleepy form, Goku grabbed his arm and stared pleadingly at him. "You...you..wont leave yet will ya?". Vegeta sighed but nodded. Goku, a little satisfied, settled back down to sleep as Vegeta picked up his mug of tea and headed towards the door. Closing his eyes, Goku whispered, "It gets so lonely here at night", before drifting off into darkness.  
  
Vegeta stood by the door, having heard Goku's fading words. He glanced back at the now sleeping form before walking out and shutting the door firmly. Taking a couple of gulps from the now tepid tea, he looked around at the small flat. It wasnt much but it still felt....homely.  
  
Shaking his head at the idea, he washed the rest of the tea down the drain and put the mug into the washing up bowl. Grabbing the keys to the flat, strode towards the door, hesitating when his hand reached the handle. He looked back towards the younger man's bedroom, quietly making out the soft snores that came from within. Locking the door, Vegeta made his way over to the couch, kicking off his boots and looked around for a moment. Finding the remote he turned off the light and laid down onto the couch, pulling the blanket that draped the couch over himself. Flicking on the TV, he grunted in annoyance at his weakness at staying over. But then again, Vegeta thought to himself, how would the baka get out of the house if he locked the door when he left?  
  
  
  
Goku woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside his window. Groaning, he squinted his already closed eyes and flopped his head back down onto his pillow. When the birds would not cease their annoyance, Goku groaned once more and rubbed his tired eyes. His mouth felt dry and his body was aching slightly. Heaving himself onto the edge of his bedroom, he bent his head for several minutes and gathered his bearings. Shaking his head to clear it, he stood up and lumbered towards the door. He started when he caught sight of Vegeta, sprawled over his couch, snoring softly. Watching where his feet landed, he tiptoed his way over to the couch, so as not to disturb the sleeping torso. He sat down next to the side of the couch, hugging his knees as he watched the other man sleep. He noted how peaceful he looked, his seemingly permanent frown smoothed out, his lips parted as he breathed in and out. Standing, Goku wondered what had made the other stay during the night, and why he hadnt just left when he brought him back home. Going to the bathroom, Goku splashed cold water onto his face several times, shaking some of the drops away before disposing them completely with a towel, Brushing his teeth quickly, he decided to get started on breakfast, to say thank you to Vegeta.   
  
Tiptoeing back to the kitchen, he carefully removed several pans from the cupboards and put the kettle on to boil. Searching the fridge, he found some packets of bacon, a small tub of butter and the milk and took these out, before fetching sugar and some bread for their sandwiches. As he left the bacon to fry, Goku buttered the bread and went to another cupboard to fetch cups. As he was removing two, one slipped from his grasp, slowing time down as it soared towards the floor and smashed into pieces.   
  
"Ah shit!!", Goku said angrily, stomping his foot. He heard a small chuckle and looked up to see Vegeta smirking at him from the couch, one eye open and staring at Goku. Goku blushed furiously and began to pick up the broken pieces. "Ho...how long have you been awake?", he stuttered out, not looking up from his work.   
  
"Since the smell of bacon frying began wafting into my dreams", Vegeta replied as he made his way over to Goku, bending down and helping him pick up the smaller pieces. Goku blushed when he noticed that they were both clad only in boxers and their shirts and stood, putting the pieces into the trash and tending to the sandwiches. Making himself and Vegeta the sandwiches, they sat back down by the couch, Vegeta on the couch, Goku making himself comfortable on the floor. After a moment of silence between the two of them, Goku swallowed his mouthful of sandwich and looked up at Vegeta. "Vegeta? May i ask you something?", Goku said nervously. Vegeta looked up, his mouthful and nodded, swallowing. "Well...i was just wondering...why...why you stayed last night? I mean, it was very nice of you, but you didnt have to do that for me", Goku said picking at his sandwich and suddenly finding the floor fascinating to look at.   
  
Vegeta grunted and swallowed. "I stayed because you needed looking after, that's why", he answered, sharply, now feeling a little nervous. Goku nodded, continuing to look at the carpet. Vegeta sighed. "And because i needed the company. Even if the company was half drunk and snoring loudly a few feet away from me", he said quietly, a smirk on his lips as he looked back at the other. Goku looked up, a huge grin on his face. "Thanks Vegeta", he replied, and the pair once more began to rip into their sandwiches.   
  
  
  
End Chapter6!  
  
Lulu: What it says there.  
  
Goku: Heehee awww cute! still clinging on  
  
Kayla: I cant believe you've finally updated this...from what Alyssa told me before she left you havn't updated this in a while!!  
  
Lulu: sweatdrop Yeah well she was right [shrugs awkwardly]  
  
Vegeta: [whimpers slightly from mention of Alyssa]  
  
Lulu: If you've read my comedy fics, then you'll understand why Alyssa isnt here. For those of you who havn't, Alyssa has left the AN but ill still feature in my fics and pics : D  
  
Vegeta: (another slight whimper)  
  
Lulu: So instead i introduce you to Kayla! Goku's sister who is here to fill the void! haha!  
  
Kayla: Hello. [Wave]  
  
Lulu: Anyway, i'm gonna update this then go to bed. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and dont worry....another will be posted soon enough = D Laterz peeps!!  
  
Goku: Bubyes!! hugglez more and cause Lulu to blush brighter 


	7. Thinking Of You

Disclaimer: Nope sorry dont own it or the characters .  
  
Author's Notes.  
  
Lulu: Hey! And welcome back to my bedroom! I'm very sorry i havnt been updating my fics much....my mind went on a doodle override system..thingie.....anyway! here i am and ready to get back to work! Heres chapter 7!  
  
(btw now it is Sunday....yay!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After eating his breakfast and getting dressed, Vegeta said farewell to Goku, who watched him leaving until the sound of his boots clacking on the stairwell could no longer be heard. Picking up his bike from where he left it, Vegeta drove off back home, his thoughts set on most of what happened last night.  
  
Arriving at home, he parked and locked up his bike, heading inside to shower and change. Once inside, he looked around the whole of the building. Wandering arond from room to room, he sighed, thinking about how desolate the place looked, how empty it felt.   
  
Shaking the thoughts from his head, he headed upstairs and turned on the shower in the bathroom. Undressing in his bedroom and grabbing a towel, he made his way back to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. He stood for a few seconds, savoring the hot spray on his tired body, refreshing his skin.   
  
Rubbing his hands over his face, he grabbed the shampoo and rubbed some into his hair, feeling the weight of the foam on his head as he continued to rub it in. Washing it out, he grabbed the conditioner and rubbed that through aswell, leaving it a few minutes to soak in before rinsing it out. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling its now silky softness as the dirt and smoke from the past night was washed away down the drain.   
  
With the help of some shower gel, he washed his body from top to bottom, scrubbing until his skin gleamed. He rinsed away any remaining lather and turned off the shower, shivering at the enveloping coldness as he stepped away from the cubicle. As he dripped back to his room, the towel around his waist, it did not occur to Vegeta that he had been thinking of Goku, since he had stepped into the shower.   
  
  
  
Alyssa was walking through the shopping mall with her family when she spotted Goku walking along the opposite way a few aisles down. Excusing herself for five minutes, she ran to catch up with him.  
  
Goku pushed around the little shopping cart, lost in his own thoughts. He did not hear Alyssa approaching him until she tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around surprised to come face-to-face with her big grin.   
  
"Oh hey Alyssa whats up?", he said sheepishly.   
  
"Nothing much....how about you, get home safe?", she said, raising an eyebrow. Goku blushed and nodded, smiling shyly. Alyssa grinned knowingly and looked into his cart. "So...what ya buying?", she asked, rummaging around. "I..i'm not sure, i..must have been in my only little world", he said also peering in. Alyssa pulled out a can and grimaced. "Jeez Goku how far did you stray? Cream of Beetroot?", she said and tossed it over her shoulder. "Man you must have got kidnapped in there", she said, tapping his forehead, whilst giggling. Goku joined her and chuckled aswell rummaging through the shopping, pulling out anything that didnt look or sound edible. They then set off back down the aisles, talking whilst looking for food.   
  
"So, um about your new friend...who is he?", she said, looking through the different kinds of chips in the frozen food aisle. "What, you mean Vegeta?", Goku said from the otherside of the aisle. He shrugged and blushed. "He's a regular at the club...though i've only just met him.....we get along great though i think", he said looking up and clutching a box of hamburgers dreamily. He glanced over to Alyssa. "Why'd you ask Ally?", he questioned and Alyssa shrugged in reply. "I was curious is all", she said turning to him. She gave him a small smirk. "But i know that he likes you", she said slyly and turned back to the chips. Goku blushed more. "N...no he doesnt! Ho....how would you know anyway!?", he stammered out defiantly. Alyssa looked boredly over her shoulder. "Please dahling.....i'm a Sirenian remember? I can tell if someones in love or lust just by listening to them breathing", she said in a posh voice. Choosinng some chips, she pulled out the bag from the freezer and placed it into the cart. She looked back at Goku, who was biting his lip and placed her hands on her hips.   
  
"Look Goku, dont worry about it! You've got another day off next week, if i'm not mistaken, so the next time you see him, suggest going to a late nite restaraunt, or, or a movie at your or his house. From what i could tell, he's a nice guy and i think, maybe you shouldnt turn this down. I know i wouldnt", she said humbly and Goku considered what she had said. "Ma..maybe your right Ally", he said, slowly coming around. Alyssa grinned widely and put around the bigger man's shoulders, pulling him down to her level. "Damn right i'm right! Go for it Goku!", she said happily as Goku smiled.   
  
When Alyssa had left, being summoned by her mother via text message, Goku trailed around the rest of the shop not really interested in food. Maybe Alyssa was right, he thought to himself. Maybe he should give Vegeta a chance. After all, it was like everyday an opportunity came along like this. Plus he was pretty cute.   
  
With a small blush line on his nose, Goku made his way to the tills and paid for his shopping, hailing a cab to take him home.   
  
  
  
(Next Friday Night)  
  
Vegeta sat nervously at his table, waiting for Goku to appear. He was already on his second drink of the night, as he looked around the crowd of people. It was only 10pm and already the place was full.   
  
Suddenly a voice called to him and he jumped up expectantly, only to come face-to-face with Sandy. She jumped back startled at his reaction, then sighed and said, "Are you waiting for Mister Goku, your Highness?". Vegeta nodded and waited for her reply with baited breath.   
  
"He says that he's in the back picking up some stuff, so if you were bored out here, you could come backstage if you wanted to", she asked, an eyebrow raised.   
  
Vegeta stopped, startled for a minute. Him backstage? Was that even allowed?  
  
Sandy tapped her foot, impatient. "Well are you coming or not? I got business to do ya know", she said sternly as Vegeta glared at her. "Yes, ok", he mumbled and followed Sandy around the back.  
  
The place as filled with hustle and bustle, many of the people their were either scantily clad, readying themselves for their act, or were part of technical support, fixing lights and such. Vegeta walked along behind Sandy, keeping his hands shoved deep inside his pockets. He noticed that he was gathering a large crowd and had earned a few interested stares from many scantily clad men and women.   
  
They came to a stop at a plain dressing room door, which looked unlike any of the others they had passed, which were decorated with stars and the like. Sandy knocked cautiously and a voice called softly from behind the door. "Who is it?", said the muffled voice from behind the door, Sandy replying, "Its me...i brought that guy Vegeta with me". Shuffles were heard behind the door and so did a large bang, which resulted in some one bursting into a fit of giggles. The door was then opened by a flustered Goku, who blushed even more once he caught sight of Vegeta, who was looking curiously at him.   
  
"Erm sorry!...fell over a stool!", he said shyly a hand behind his head, whilst someone inside the room burst into another fit of giggles. Sandy looked into the room, "Karla? Is that you in there?", she asked. Karla came and stood by the door, still chuckling away.   
  
"Sorry momma. I was just helping Goku before he fell over", she said and giggled, as Goku ruffled her hair. Sandy sighed.  
  
"Well say goodbye Karla. I believe that Goku and his friend would like to be left alone", Sandy said sternly, and began to walk away, Karla trailing behind her, waving to the two flustered men left behind.   
  
The two stood awkwardly for a few minutes before Goku cleared his throat and motioned for Vegeta to follow him inside. Closing the door behind the two, Goku began to pack the rest of his stuff away, whilst Vegeta had a look around. It was a simple dressing room, a small dressing mirror and table, complete with stool, stood at one end of the room whilst the rest of the room contained a wardrobe, some dressing blinds and a small bathroom at the other end of the room.   
  
After several minutes, Goku finished packing and zipped up his bag. Satisfied, he turned to Vegeta, who was stood boredly by the door, and slung his bag over his shoulder.   
  
"So! What are our plans for tonight then?", Goku asked brightly, which startled Vegeta, who had been daydreaming. Confused, he mumbled to himself for a minute before looking at Goku with a sheepish grin. "Ummmm, i dunno?!", he said a hand behind his head as Goku looked on a little disheartened.   
  
After a moments thought, Goku brightened up again. "Hey how about we go rent a movie? We could watch it then go out for a drink later if its not too late", he said happily and Vegeta nodded dumbly, following Goku as he marched out of the room.   
  
Goku nodded. "Then its settled. Lets go to the video store and we can pick up some sweets while were there", he said and began to walk down the hallway, Vegeta beside him with his hands in his pockets.   
  
As they left through the front exit, nobody noticed the burning red eyes that watched them walk out, the curtain threatening to rip from the grasp as it tightened. As the figure walked away, their tail lashed and whipped angrily through the air, destroying several things in its path.  
  
  
  
End Chapter!  
  
Haha! And there we go! Sorry for the long wait. I'm also having trouble updating my other fics too. (sweatdrop)   
  
But everything should be ok soon enough. R'n'R Please!  
  
Toodles xx 


	8. Movie time

Disclaimer: Nope sorry dont own it or the characters .  
  
Author's Notes.  
  
Lulu: Hey! And welcome back to my bedroom! I had a look through my reviews and i must say thank you for your support! Im now more motivated than before.  
Vegeta: You werent motivated in the first place!  
Lulu: Hush! Anyway to answer a question (which ive neglected blush)  
To dc-sais: Nope, Vegeta doesnt own the club...hes just one of its more popular visitors (grin) and Weisses Fleisch is German for White Flesh. I got it from the title of a Rammstein song (a german band).  
  
Hope you enjoy this next chapter......Kakay and Veggie get all cuddly awwwwwwwwwww! Lol Here's chapter 8!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Riding into town, the two stopped off at the local video store, parking Vegeta's bike outside and heading indoors. It was quiet, with only the sounds of the clerks gossiping away and the shuffling off a few late night customers. Goku smiled and began to walk around to the "Just released" section, Vegeta stumbling along behind him, hands in his pockets and face turned to the floor. Goku stopped and began to scan the shelves, looking for any eye-catching movie titles. Vegeta glanced around, scuffing his foot on the carpet in front of him. Goku saw him out of the corner of his eye and grinned, picking up a video from the shelf. He plucked a case from the shelf. "Hey, what about this one?", he asked cheerfully, shoving the chosen video case under Vegetas's nose, causing the other to blink rapidly, partially stunned. Vegeta took a closer look at the video, before giving a little snort and turning away, wandering off down the aisles. Goku blinked and placed the video back on the shelf, sighing slightly. "Not a fan of romance movies then", he said quietly, before following the other. Vegeta stopped at his destination and began to peer around the shelves, mildly interested. Goku caught up and peered round the titles, cringing at a few. Vegeta carried on looking in silence until he saw one and paused, grinning as he picked up two cases and them out in front of Goku. "Ok Kakarrot. Pick one", Vegeta said, his grin subsiding into a small, sly smirk. Goku grimaced at the titles of the chosen videos, his mind playing Ip-Dip-Doo. He closed his eyes and pointed in a random direction, Vegeta grinning at his choice. Placing the other onto the shelf, he said cheerfully to Goku, "Good choice Kakarrot", and began walking off to the counter. Goku opened his eyes and sighed, jogging to catch up with Vegeta again. After paying for their video and gathering a few refreshments, they made their way back to Vegeta's bike, jumping on before returning to Goku's apartment.  
  
Arriving back at Goku's apartment, the two made their way upstairs and entered his flat. Closing the door behind them, Goku took their goods and placed them on the worktop. Tossing the video to Vegeta, he filled up a bowl with the popcorn they had bought and walked over to the couch, setting the popcorn on the then waiting for Vegeta to start the movie. Vegeta dimmed the lights, and sat down beside Goku as the opening credits began to roll. After a while, Goku placed the bowl of popcorn in his lap, offering some to Vegeta from time to time, who occasionally took a handful.  
As the movie went on, Goku's eyes went from normal to wide with fear and he became seated on the edge of his seat. Vegeta, on the otherhand, as struggling to keep his eyes open, discreetly yawning. As the heroine of the movie began to wander in the darkness, Goku whimpered and clung onto Vegeta's shoulder, startling Vegeta. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and blushed slightly, thankful that Goku could not see in the dimness properly.  
As the heroine went on, unaware of the danger that lurked ahead, Goku snuggled upto Vegeta's arm, laying his head onto Vegeta's shoulder and sometimes burying his head into it, making little squealing noises when he was scared. When he did this Vegeta shivered slightly in delight.  
Suddenly the woman on the screen jumped and screamed, Goku doing the same seconds after. At the same time, Vegeta's mobile went off, making Goku scream at Vegeta and jumped slightly again, resulting in him falling off the couch. Vegeta laughed loudly at Goku and reached into his pocket for his phone, squinting to see the number on his phone. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and hopped off the couch, turning on the lights before answering the call. Answering the phone with an uneasy "Hello?", he listened as Goku managed to get back up from his visit to the floor and press the mute button for the TV, looking at Vegeta curiously.  
Vegeta nodded then turned away from Goku nervously and began to whisper into the phone. "Look, i'm a little....busy at the moment....i'm out...around town.....(sigh) fine, i'll be there", he aid before hanging up, sighing regrettably.  
"What is it?", Goku asked quietly, Vegeta turning to him, grimacing slightly.  
"Its work. I have to report in for a few hours. There's some trouble and the big guys cant handle it", he replied his face growing concerned. "Are you gonna be ok?", he asked.  
Goku raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm not that hopeless am i?", he said, pouting slightly.  
Vegeta smirked and replied, "On the contrary Sir, i find it just the opposite", before stepping forward and giving Goku a small kiss on the cheek. "See you in a while", he said rushing to the door, giving a quick smile and a wave over his shoulder, before disappearing from view.  
Goku sighed and smiled sadly, feeling the wetness on his cheek from the brief kiss. He sighed again, lost in his thoughts as he shut off the TV and began to clear away.  
  
Vegeta quickly into the night, desolate streets welcoming him as he walked. He looked over his shoulder, getting the strongest feeling that someone was watching him. Shaking his head of the thoughts, he continued on, a frown on his face.  
"Why now?", he thought to himself. He was still trying to gain all of Goku's trust, this did not help. He arrived at his destination and with a swift glance around, he pressed the buzzer at the doorway and waited fro the reply.  
When he was signalled, he threw another quick glance around, then rushed inside. The two red eyes watched gleaming, a manic smile on the owners face. With a quick 'swish' of their tail, the thing ran off and was consumed by the darkness of the alleyways.  
  
End chapter.  
  
I know, i know.....i'm crap at updating and i'm very sorry about the wait. I've just been a lil busy trying to fix my comp and work on my other fics at the same time. I will try not to disappoint though next time. (bows before the power of the reviewers)  
  
RnR please...please?? 


	9. Watching Over You

Disclaimer: Nope sorry don't own it or the characters .

Author's Notes.

Lulu: Hey! Welcome back peeps! Were back with another chapter of Weissess Fleisch! It feels like forever since the last chapter. But, never fear, because ive had some pretty good ideas for future chapters.

**Chapter 9**

Vegeta arrived back at Goku's apartment around 2am. He sighed annoyed, when he found the door unlocked and walked in.

Goku, asleep on the couch, held a pillow in his arms, his face buried in it. He let out a small sigh, and shuffled slightly on the couch when Vegeta closed and locked the door. Vegeta stood over him for a few minutes, smirking slightly at the thought that the fool had wanted to wait till Vegeta got back.

"Well I couldn't just leave him could I? Baka would probably get all worried and nervous", Vegeta though to himself, wandering into the kitchen space and filling up the kettle. Once the tea was made, milk no sugar for Vegeta, he sat down by the couch and kept watch over the other.

Goku yawned sleepily and rubbed his eyes, slowly coming around. It was now 8:30am and the younger of the two had been awoken by the sounds of traffic passing by and was now slowly coming back to the land of the living. Wiping a hand over his face, as if to smooth out the wrinkles, he heard a small shuffle and glanced over to the edge of the couch.

Vegeta had fallen asleep during the night and was fast asleep at the end of the couch, slumped over on the cushions, his face resting on his hands.

Goku smiled, now wide awake. He shifted up slightly so that he was sat up properly. Leaning forward, Goku tapped Vegeta's shoulder gently, trying to rouse the other out of sleep.

Vegeta blinked slightly, the constant, annoying tapping, pulling him out and away from his blissful darkness. Lifting his head slightly, he rubbed away the sleep dust from his eyes, glancing up at the smiling blob in front of him.

"Oh so your awake at last! Tea or Coffee?", it said, rising from the couch, which made Vegeta bounce unsteadily for a minute.

"Tea, milk no sugar", Vegeta said, placing a hand to his forehead, whilst heaving himself onto the couch. He waved his hand at Goku, who walked into the kitchen, switching on the kettle.

Minutes later a warm cup was placed in his hands and he took it gratefully, savouring the hot sweetness that ran down his throat, feeling it fill his chest as if it had been spilled there.

Goku placed his own mug on the table, watching as Vegeta sipped the tea. He chuckled when he heard him purr slightly, noting that as a thanks.

He walked into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and splashing cool water onto his face, to wake himself up properly. Taking some moisturiser from the cabinet, he dipped in his fingers and placed some on his cheeks and forehead. Whilst putting it back, he began to rub it in and walked back into the living room.

Vegeta looked up from his mug and cocked an eyebrow at the man as he sat back down. "Moisturiser?", he said, smirking a little.

"Hey, I don't get these good looks naturally you know!", Goku said smiling, placing an index finger on each cheek.

Vegeta placed his mug on the table and stretched a bit. "Well whatever plastic surgeon you went to, they did a damn good job", he said playfully, shutting one eye as he stretched, the other watching Goku, who playfully pushed him, giggling.

"Cheeky beggar! But still, thank you", he said smiling and leant forward to give Vegeta a peck on the cheek. Vegeta quickly captured Goku's lips, who's eyes widened with surprise. He soon gave in though and, moaning, deepened the kiss, curling his arms around Vegeta's neck, whilst Vegeta's arms curled around his waist.

Goku felt himself being pushed back and, without hesitation or thought, leaned back slowly, his fingers combing and grasping Vegeta's silky locks., as Vegeta's hands wandered along his back.

Pressed against the sofa cushions, Goku opened his mouth and let Vegeta's tongue wander into his mouth, his own flicking around, draping itself over the other.

Suddenly, a huge groan and rumble was heard from between them both and Vegeta pulled away and lifted his body away, looking down.

Goku nearly whimpered, when he felt Vegeta's warm mouth pull away from him, opening his eyes as to what the problem was. He looked down as he felt his stomach rumble again, much louder this time. He looked back up at Vegeta, who raised his eyebrows and smirked, amused.

He put a hand to the back of his head. "Hehe..umm…breakfast?".

Sat in a café a few minutes later, the two were now sat quietly in a corner, neither one making any attempt at conversation. Goku sat eating some buttered toast, his eyes glancing over to where Vegeta sat across from him. Vegeta sat sipping a cup of tea, finding the other side of the café a lot more interesting.

Goku sighed, and cleared his throat noisily. Vegeta looked over startled. "Yes?", he asked quietly, raising the cup to his lips.

"So…are we…like…dating now…or something?", Goku asked biting into his toast. Vegeta choked on his tea in surprise and tried to suppress a coughing fit as he set down his cup, Goku looking on in amusement.

Blushing, Vegeta bent his down towards his cup, his eyes glancing around frantically. "If you want to call it that…then…yes", he said, coughing and then sitting back up in his seat calmly.

Goku giggled slightly as he watched Vegeta, munching on his toast. Yes, he was growing to like this strange man in front of him. In fact, he already did. More than he knew.

Hey. I'm sorry for the lack of updating. But, hopefully , things here will start to settle down and I'll have more time to work on my fics instead of other stuff getting in the way. Once again I apologise for the lack of updating and hope you enjoyed this chapter and any future ones to come. RnR please.


	10. Alyssa

****

Disclaimer: Nope sorry don't own it or the characters .

****

Author's Notes.

Lulu: Hey again and were back with another chapter of Weissess Fleisch. I hope your all enjoying it so far. Just some info before we go on with our fic.

Ages: Vegeta is 28 and Goku is 25. Alyssa is 20 and Karla is about 15/16. Sandy is in her forties.

Well now that that is sorted, lets begin!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

Chapter 10.

Saturday.

After a small goodbye and a quick, awkward peck on the cheek, Goku left Vegeta, who rode off home on his bike, and walked the streets of the town, lost in thought. He was about to make his way home, when he suddenly had a change of heart, and decided to visit Alyssa at her house.

Catching the bus, he sat patiently waiting for his stop, ignoring the others that occupied the bus.

Getting off after three stops, on a small, quiet street, Goku walked on up a small hill, till he reached the house he was looking for.

Few changes had been made since the last time he was here, the drive way had been paved and looked bigger, and the small wall that surrounded the garden had been replaced by a curved fence.

He walked up the pathway to the house and knocked on the door, waiting until he heard footsteps approaching, the door opening, showing a welcoming face and smile, as he was ushered into the house.

Alyssa's mom, who would welcome anybody who came to their door, smiled at Goku and gave him a quick hug, telling him how well he looked and how tall he had gotten before shouting up the stairs for his long time friend.

Alyssa came running down the stairs, taking two at a time, and smiled as she saw her visitor, greeting him with a hug and a kind word, before practically pushing up the stairs to her room, Goku laughing at her and her mother's antics.

Alyssa's room was a small room, the third smallest in the whole house, the first and second being the downstairs bathroom and the computer room , the latter residing next to Alyssa's bedroom.

Her room consistent of sliver wallpaper, patterned in such a way that it look liked it was plated in steel. Posters littered all the walls, some had even began to spread onto the ceiling. One side of the wall was completely covered with three huge mirrors, which concealed two spaces for hanging clothes, six clothes drawers and some shelves, which contained everything from make up and books, to a TV and a games console. Two sets of drawers stood by the bed, and holders, containing DVD's, games, CD's etc, had been nailed to the wall just opposite the bed.

Alyssa went and put a CD into the console as Goku sat on her bed, watching her as she flitted about the room, nattering on about her day and her moaning about her family's antics.

Smiling, he leaned back against the wall. As one of the walls had been fitted with a radiator, Alyssa's bed had been pushed in such a way that the end of the bed rested against it, keeping her feet toasty as the nights got colder. When the weather warned up, the bed would be pushed back to its regular place, at the wall that contained the window.

Alyssa finished her flitting and sat next to him on the bed, watching with curiosity as her best friend closed his eyes and sighed with contentment.

Smiling gently, she began to talk about the nights events.

"So? Did you do as I said?", she asked, leaning forward slightly. Goku opened his eyes and sat forward. He turned to face her. "Yes", he answered quietly. Alyssa clapped her hands excitedly and jumped up with a little cry of joy escaping her.

"So, how'd it go? What happened?", she said happily, knowing perfectly well her plan would had gone as she had intended.

"Well, oh Ally! I don't know where to start!!", he said, now just as excited as herself, acting more like a school girl as he thought about last night.

"Wait, wait. Let me read your mind, knowing you, I wont get the whole story if you try to tell me!", she said laughing, as she placed her hands on the side of his head, closing her eyes as she concentrated.

Sirenians were strange creatures. Abandoned as a babe, Alyssa has been adopted, when she was just two years old. After catching a strange flu, similar to that of an Earth cold, at the age of three, and being taken the hospital, the doctors there, informed her new parents of her race, and that for someone of her species this strange flu was quite common on her planet. After being told this shocking news, her adoptive parents promised to take the best of care, and help her find out about her own race, once old enough. Although her older sister, also adopted, did not take to Alyssa much at first, she soon warmed up to her after learning that her new little was being bullied because she was different and that Alyssa wanted nothing more but to be just like her.

At the age of ten, Alyssa had been determined to find out about her species and so, with the help of her new family, found out about the Planet Sirenia and its inhabitants.

Sirenians, at birth, were gifted with different abilities. These abilities tended varied from person to person, but all Sirenians had the ability to find and fall in love with their perfect mate, their soul mate.

Alyssa also had this ability, but had not had the urge to find hers. For now, she was content with helping out her friends find the right boyfriend. Which included Goku.

After a few minutes, Alyssa sat back and sighed. Although Alyssa had the ability to read peoples minds, it took a lot out of her. Mind reading used a lot of energy and because she was still new to it, she was still getting used to using her energy, or Ki.

She smiled coyly and Goku blushed. And she knew why. She began giggling and soon, the two were rolling about, hysterical laughing bringing tears to their eyes.

After a few minutes, the two began to calm down, wiping their eyes.

"You and your stomach!! Man Goku, I cant believe you sometimes!", she said, giggling again.

Goku chuckled. "I couldn't help it! I'd just woken up!", he said.

Alyssa laughed. "Next time, we'll just have to hope you have a different kind of appetite!", she said and burst into another fit of laughter as Goku began beating her with a pillow, his face as red as the Betty Boop pillow, he was beating her with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok I know it's a pretty short chapter. But I just figured that you'd like to know more about Alyssa's background and who she is. More action will be up later and Frieza may make another appearance in the next chapter! Till then Bubyes!


	11. Memories

Goku works in a male strip bar. Vegeta feels for him and wants to take him away from it all. But a few people arent happy with what Vegeta's decided to do. And they want Goku to stay.....no matter what it takes..... 

This fic is a Yaoi based fic. It contains male/male intimacy, with references to sex and some violence. If this bothers you, please turn back and DO NOT read! You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Nope sorry don't own it or the characters .

Author's Notes.

Lulu: Hey again. Back with another chapter. OK. This chapter is going to be a lil about Goku and Alyssa's friendship and then I will get back on with the story line ok? I just wanted to write about why Goku and Alyssa are so close and then halfway through I will revert back to the original storyline. Ok? Here we go then.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11

After spending some time at Alyssa's house, her friend Matthew came around so that they could go out for a drink before she had to work. Saying his goodbyes, Goku left for his own home, forking out for a cab, as Alyssa didn't want him walking around at this time of the night. Even though it was only 7:30pm, the nights had been getting darker and colder.

Arriving back at his apartment, Goku paid the man and walked up the flight of stairs to his own flat, locking the door after him.

He slumped down onto the sofa, breathing a small sigh. Looking around the small flat, his heart pined for company. He wished Vegeta or Alyssa were here. Or that he'd gone out with Alyssa and her friends before work.

Sighing more heavily this time, he wiped a hand over his face and stood up, walking into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he began to strip down and held out his hand to test if the water was hot enough. Stepping into the shower carefully, he slipped under the hot spray and felt his body relax under the heat. Closing his eyes, he pictured Alyssa, fussing over what clothes she should wear, applying her makeup with expert precision, all the while chatting on about this and that.

Goku smiled, being assailed with memories of himself and Alyssa as children, laughing and joking together, sharing a bed in the winter to save on electric and gas bills, the comfort they shared when the other as down.

He'd first met Alyssa when he was 14yrs old. Wandering through the streets, he'd ended up in the cities park, the gentle breeze teasing his hair, pulling the golden leaves from their place on the trees. He'd remembered hearing shouts and taunts, a small wailing coming from not far off. Walking off, he ran across a small gang of girls, a smaller girl standing in the centre of them, sobbing heavily as she received

their kicks and taunts, some even pulling her hair.

With a small frown on his face, he'd made his way towards the group, pushing past some of the girls to get to the girl in the centre.

"Ah! There you are! Mom's being worried sick about you!", he cried out happily, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders gently. The group of girls stared at him, looking from one to the other as he put an arm around her. The girl stared up at him, her hazel eyes still brimming over, as he winked slightly at her. Smiling gratefully, she leaned into the hug and put her head against his hip.  
He smiled down at her, the turned to the group with a glare. "Can I help you?", he said sternly and the group shook their heads. Although they were trying to mask it, he could smell their fear and he grinned inwardly. Coaxing the girl beside him, they marched off together, leaving the bewildered gang of girls behind them.

Opening his eyes, he poured some shampoo into his hands, massaging it slowly into his long locks. Rubbing the lotion along his hairline, he remembered how they'd gone to a small café, and talked about themselves, a solid friendship being formed between the two misfits ever since that day.

Finishing off with conditioner, he washed the foam out of his hair and grabbed a bottle of body lotion, rubbing onto his body as it foamed up, feeling the dirt and sweat wash away down the drain with the suds.

Turning off the shower, he shook off and squeezed any remaining drops from his hair, stepping away from the cubicle to grab a towel. He smiled as he felt it warm his body and mentally patted himself on the back for remembering to put it on the radiator.

Wrapping a smaller towel around his hair, the young man stepped out from the bathroom and picked up a small remote from the table. Pointing it, he pressed "Play" and set it down, the CD player making a click and whirring noise before the pounding sound of Rob Zombie burst out of the speakers.

Flopping onto the couch, he sighed and rubbed the towel on his head between his hands. Taking it off, he folded up the wet cloth and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't really fancy work tonight, but he needed the money for the rent. Plus he could take the video back that they rented.

Standing, he made his way to his room, quietly singing along and bopping his head to the tunes. He dressed in casual jeans and black muscle t-shirt before picking up a bag from beside his bed, stuffing in some show clothes, a towel and deodorant.

Moving out of the room, he picked up the rental and dropped it into his bag, putting the bag onto the counter before retrieving his trainers.  
He sat on the edge of the couch as he slipped his feet into the trainers, clicking the "off " button on the remote with one free hand. Standing, he grabbed his wallet and slipped it into his back pocket, grabbing his jacket and stuffing it into the back. Taking his keys from the counter, he took one last look around the apartment, smiling warmly as he turned off the light and left for work.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Walking into the smoky warmth of the club, the rental being dropped off on his walk here, he took a look around. The place was already packed, even though it was only 9pm.

Making his way backstage, Goku greeted fellow dancers or workers, and stepped into his dressing room. Throwing his bag into a chair, he sighed, stepping into the small bathroom to get ready.

20 minutes later, dressed in red, sparkly hot pants, complete with tail, whilst wearing a small red bowtie round his neck and spouting devil horns on his head, Goku busied himself putting on his red flamed New Rock boots when he heard a knocking at his door.

Finishing tying the laces, he made his way over to the door, opening the door with a wide grin on his face, which disappeared rapidly.

Freiza stood there with his arms folded behind him, smirking slightly at the taller man. Goku dropped down onto one knee and bowed his head. "Please, come in Lord Frieza".

Frieza strode into the room, his eyes gleaming wickedly as he watched his most prized dancer close the door quietly, his head still bowed. "So, Son-kun, how have you enjoyed your days off?", Frieza said, his voice calm and quiet. Goku bit his lip. "Yes, Lord Frieza, I did indeed", he said nervously.

Frieza smiled, although it seemed more like he was smirking. "Well Son, here is the rota for the next few weeks. As you know, a few of our girls are missing, due to an illness, so you will be filling in their spots, until they are fit again", he said, taking the list from behind his back and handing it to Goku, who scanned the times quickly over.

Because of the girls illness, he now worked three times a night, although he still kept his usual working nights. He now started at 9pm, working as a waiter, he would then perform at 10:30pm and again 11:30pm and would then waiter for the rest of the evening till closing time, which was 2am, on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday nights.

"A bonus will be added to your wage, and your wage will be doubled if you take on any extra shifts. If you continue to do double your shifts, after the girls are back, your wage will rise. It is something to think about ", Frieza said, watching as Goku looked at him with disbelief in his eyes.

"Lord Frieza, I….don't know what…to say", Goku said, stuttering as he calculated the amount of money he would be raking in if he took on extra shifts.  
"Think nothing of it. The offer is always there, if you want to take it", Frieza headed to he door, stopping as his hand reached the door handle.  
"Oh, there is one thing I wanted to ask you about though", he said slyly, turning back to Goku.  
"Yes Lord Frieza?", Goku said, turning to Frieza and kneeling slightly.

"I've been told that one your night's off, you were seen leaving with a man. A regular here, no doubt. I would like to know what you were doing with one of our customers?", Frieza stepped towards Goku, threat evident in his voice.

Goku bit his lip as he stared at the floor. "Sire, he was wondering if I would consider doing private shows".  
"Private shows?", Frieza asked, puzzled."Yes Sire. He proposed the idea of me doing a private show for him. He told me that he would pay a hefty sum if I did, Sire", Goku said, not looking at the white lizard, as the lies rolled off his tongue.

"Hmmm, a hefty sum did you say?", Frieza said, ideas ticking in his head like clockwork. They stood silently for a moment, before Frieza turned away. "You've just given me a great idea, Son. An idea that could possible turn this club into the most popular club in town. And if it works, you will be at the head if it my lad", Frieza said, joy evident in his voice as he left the room.

Goku breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, placing the list on a nearby table. Sweating was pouring out of him, and he went and splashed some water on his face to cool down. Picking up a towel, he took a few deep breaths to try and stop his trembling body. He then headed out of the door to begin his nights work.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Phew! End of Chapter 11!  
Wow. I'm very sorry that this took so long to get up people. And to Fan - don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this because of the lack of reviews. I wouldn't want to, because I'm working so hard on it. I've wrote some future chapters for the fic (some of which are song based), that are pretty emotional. Plus, getting there's half the fun! Kinda ; Anyway hope ya enjoyed it! RnR please!!


	12. Coffee Surprises

Goku works in a male strip bar. Vegeta feels for him and wants to take him away from it all. But a few people arent happy with what Vegeta's decided to do. And they want Goku to stay...no matter what it takes... 

This fic is a Yaoi based fic. It contains male/male intimacy, with references to sex and some violence. If this bothers you, please turn back and **DO NOT** read! You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Nope sorry don't own it or the characters .

Author's Notes.  
Eurgh. Sorry this is taking so long. I dont mean to keep leaving it for so long. I hope their is still some reviewers left. And to those that are left, i'm sorry for the lack of updates. (bows.)  
Well on with the fic!

- - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter 12**_

Goku dragged himself up the stairs to his apartment, tired from the evening's work. It was now 2:30am, Sunday morning, and Goku felt like his feet were going to drop off.

He fumbled around in his back pocket for a bit, searching for his key as he neared the end of the staircase. He opened the door to his floor and walked along the hallway, as he pulled out his key chain and selected the right key for his door. A cough caught his attention, and he looked up to see Vegeta leaning against his apartment door, smoking a cigarette with a sports bag at his feet.

Goku grinned tiredly and walked up. "Hey Vegeta. What ya doing here so late?", he asked, unlocking his door as Vegeta picked up his bag.

Vegeta took another puff from his cigarette, then dropped it to the floor, stubbing it out with his foot. "Waiting for you baka", he said, smirking at Goku, who yawned and grinned.

"Knew ya loved me really", Goku answered, as he held open the door for Vegeta, who grunted in reply and walked in.

Locking the door behind him, Goku walked to the couch and flopped onto it, placing his bag at the side of the sofa as he sighed with relief.

Vegeta placed his own bag on the worktop, looking at Goku who closed his eyes. Making the two a cup of tea, Vegeta walked to the couch.

"Rough night?", he asked softly, placing a scalding mug of tea on the table in front of Goku.

"Could say that", Goku answered, nodding his thanks as he sat up to make room for Vegeta, taking his cup and sipping gratefully.

"Why, what happened?", Vegeta asked, taking a seat on the couch with his own cup.

Goku sighed. "Well for one thing, my work schedule, just got a whole lot busier", he said tiredly, placing his cup back on the table, before running his hand through drooping locks.

"Really?", Vegeta asked, as Goku delved into his bag and came out with his new work schedule, handing it to Vegeta.

Vegeta scanned the dates and times. "We can work around it", he said, taking a sip of his tea, his eyes never leaving the page.

"You think so?", Goku said, leaning over Vegeta's shoulder to get a look.

"Yeah sure", Vegeta answered, setting down his cup. He pointed to the sheet. "I can come visit you saturday and sunday, thats way, you get Monday and Wednesday to yourself to relax before and in between work", he said, moving the sheet so Goku could see.

"Oh! I see what you mean", Goku said as Vegeta turned his head to look at him, Goku metting his eyes smiling.

The two stared into each other's eye's, losing themselves in each other's watery pools. The feeling that passed between them was broken, when Vegeta coughed awkwardly, embarrassingly averting his eyes.

Setting the schedule on the table, he sat back up about to tell Goku about a surprise he had, when his mouth as captured by Goku's own. His shock lasted only a moment, before he closed his eyes and his arms encircled Goku's waist, pulling him close.

As Vegeta began to gently puch backwards, Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck, playing with his hair.

As they laid on the sofa, Vegeta half kneeling on the couch, his other foot barely on the floor, there kiss gradually became more feverish as they yearned to explore.

Vegeta ran his hand along Goku's side, feeling for the edge of his shirt, When it was found, he tugged at it lightly and slid his hand underneath it, feeling the chisled abs and slick skin beneath his fingers. Goku squirmed at the touch, whimpering slightly into Vegeta's mouth.

Suddenly, Vegeta's foot, slipped completely from the floor, hitting the coffee table, causing his cup's contents to spill onto his leg, soaking him through.

Vegeta hissed into Goku's mouth and pulled away, angrily hissing "Shit!" as he looked over his shoulder.

Goku's eyes fluttered open at the loss of Vegeta's lips and he leaned to the side, looking at the mess. Giggling, he glanced at Vegeta. "Get a little over excited?", he teased slyly.

Vegeta turned back and made a face. "Ignore it", he said and began to kiss Goku's neck. Goku sighed and looked at his watch. "Its time for bed anyway", he said, feeling Vegeta breath a sigh of defeat on his neck.

Vegeta leaned back, sp he could look at Goku. "'Spose your right, it is starting to feel kinda col back there", he said, pulling a face, before looking over Goku's body. "Though i really would loooove, to fuck you right about now", he added, smirking as he licked his lips.

Goku laughed, blushing as he pushed againts Vegeta's chest, letting them both sit up. Getting up, he went into his room, calling over his shoulder, "Take off your pants and ill wash 'em so they dont stain".

"With you around its hard to keep 'em on!", Vegeta shouted back, making Goku chuckle as he took out some spare a spare duvet and pillows.

Walking back into the room, Goku glanced at Vegeta, who was now clad in only his boxers and shirt, and began to set out the sheets and pillows on the sofa, while Vegeta moved his boots to the doorway.

Taking Vegeta's jeans from his discarded pile of clothes, Goku stuffed them into the washing machine and set it going. Turning, he saw that Vegeta had mopped up the spill with tissues and settled down on the couch, hands laced behind his head.

Goku sat beside the couch, his knees to his chest as Vegeta looked over at him. "So what was the other thing?", he asked, turning on his side, propping his head up with his hand.

"What other thing?", Goku replied, looking on curiously as he wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to fend off the coldness.

"That thing your were going to tell me about work, until you decided to change the subject", Vegeta smirked, watching a blush creep onto Goku's face.

"Oh yeah, that", Goku answered shyly, averting his eyes. "Well my boss cornered me today...it seem's that someone told him...about..erm..you", Goku said embarrassed. He didnt notice the Vegeta tense up, nor the look of shock on his face.

"Wuh...what...did he erm...say?", Vegeta asked, trying to rid himself of the fear that had taken hold of him. "You..erm...didnt tell him...about me...right?".

Goku blushed even more. "Not exactly...but...i...kinda...itoldhimyouwereacustomerwhoofferedmemoneyforprivateshows!", he spluttered out quickly.

Vegeta, confused and stunned, sat quietly for a moment until his mind registered what had been said to him. He began to chuckle quietly.

"Perivate shows ne?", he said before teasingly tracing small patterns on the quilt cover. "So when do i GET my own private show?", he said laughing as Goku, lightly, slapped his hand.

"Nympho", Goku muttered, before continuing on. "Anyway, he said that he had a surprise ofr us next week. I'm dreading what he would have come up with", Goku said, shuddering.

"Well, i wouldnt worry about it too much", Vegeta replied, shrugging it off. He grinned mischiviously. "Besides, you should be more concerned about my surprise for you".

"Ah! You got me something! Ooooh what is it?", Goku said excitedly, kneeling forward.

"Cant tell", Vegeta said, yawning slightly.

Goku pouted. "Aaaaawwww, why not?".

"Because, One, if i did, it wouldnt be a surprise...and two, its late and you need your beauty sleep", Vegeta countered, giving Goku a peck on the cheek. He leaned back into the pillows to get comfy.

"Are you sure your going to be alright out here?", Goku asked timidly, suddenly not wanting to leave Vegeta's side.

"Yeah dont worry about me", Vegeta answered, glancing at Goku. "Go get some rest", he said softly, offering a slight smile. Goku smiled back and got up briefly turning at his doorway to wish Vegeta sweet dreams before entering his room.

An hour and a half later crept by, and Goku tossed and turned in his bed for the thousandth time. Sighing fustratedly, he crept over to his door and peeked into the living room, shivering slightly as the cold touched his bare skin. Vegeta snored softly on the couch as he slept, so Goku crept past, taking Vegeta's jeans from the washer and hanging them on the radiator to dry.

Goku stared at Vegeta for a few moments before crossing the room to his side. He tapped Vegeta on the shoulder and called his name softly until Vegeta turned towards him with a muffled, "Wuh.  
Goku looked on apologetically. "I felt lonely. Please come and sleep in my room?", he whispered, pleadingly.

Vegeta groaned slightly and sat up, letting Goku pull on his hand like a child. As Goku lead him into the bedroom, Vegeta ran his hand through his hair, yawning.

Shutting the door to his room, Goku pulled back the covers and got in, pulling Vegeta in beside him. Goku settled himself into Vegeta's arms and snuggled against his chest, now content. He soon fell into a deep sleep with Vegeta, who had drifted off as soon as his head had touched the pillow.

- - - - - - - - - -- - -

Jeez louise! I've actually updated! (hears heavenly choirs singing "alleluia!".)

My apologies for the lack of updating folks. I really am sorry. I dont mean to leave it for this long. But i do. (holds out her hand for slapping)

**BTW**, ive decided to change this fics name. No longer will it be Weisses Fleisch. Instead, it will be re-titled to "Stripped".

Well, see ya next time folks! (if anyone is still reading!)


End file.
